


Chanchan and Baek

by yeolbaekist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaekist/pseuds/yeolbaekist
Summary: 8 years of friendship is a long one— lalo na kung may sumasabit nang feelings.“Baek naman! Sobrang gwapo ko kasi, kunyari ka pang di mo alam! Eh diba nga 7 months ago umamin ka sa’kin sabi mo—”“Gago Chanyeol wag mong itutuloy yan! Stressed lang ako nung mga panahong yun at alam mong nakainom ako kaya nasabi ko yun. Walang katotohanan lahat ‘yun shete ka”





	Chanchan and Baek

Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

Hindi pwedeng Park Chanyeol lang. Hindi rin pwedeng Byun Baekhyun lang. Kailangan, both.

 

 

They’ve been friends for so long that people search for the other when the other’s not around. Ganun ang setup. 8 years of friendship is a long one. Ang dami na nilang napagdaanan, at honestly, kilalang kilala na nila ang isa’t isa na ultimo maliliit na kilos, alam na nila ang ibig sabihin.

 

 

“Oh ano na naman Park Chanyeol? Ang aga-aga tumatawag ka agad! Patulugin mo naman ako nang mahimbing kahit ngayon lang!!” Baekhyun hissed while talking to Chanyeol on the other line.

 

 

Pero alam nya naman sa sarili nyang he didn’t mean it. Damn kahit alas dos ng madaling araw sasagutin nya ang tawag ng _bestfriend_ nya. Ganun nya kamahal eh. Maybe a little too much, lumampas na sa boundary ng pagiging kaibigan. Yes. 8 years of friendship is a long one— lalo na kung may sumasabit nang feelings.

 

 

“B naman kasi! Diba sabi ko naman sa’yo may gusto sakin yung Jinri? Nararamdaman ko! Pero sabi mo feelingero ako! Ayan ngayon, sinasabi ko sa’yo napakagwapo ng bestfriend mo. Umamin sya sa akin, gusto nya raw ako! Gusto nya ako B!”

 

And with that, biglang minulat ni Baek ang mata nya, nawala bigla ang antok nya.

 

 

“Gago, e anong bago dun? Lahat naman ng babae nahuhulog sa’yo. Though hindi ako sure kung bakit pero wala nang bago Park Chanyeol”

 

 

Ekis. Alam ni Baek kung bakit. Nahuhulog sa kanya lahat kasi sino ba namang hindi? Mabait, matalino, maalaga, gwapo. Sikat si Park Chanyeol. At si Baekhyun? Isang hamak na sabit sa buhay nya. Feeling nya nga naawa lang si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya kinaibigan sya nito. Pero hindi ganong tao si Chanchan. Click lang talaga sila kaya sila naging magkaibigan.

 

 

“Baek naman! Sobrang gwapo ko kasi, kunyari ka pang di mo alam! Eh diba nga 7 months ago umamin ka sa’kin sabi mo—”

 

 

“Gago Chanyeol wag mong itutuloy yan! Stressed lang ako nung mga panahong yun at alam mong nakainom ako kaya nasabi ko yun. Walang katotohanan lahat ‘yun shete ka” isa na namang Ekis, dahil sincere lahat yun. Naalala na naman ni Baek ang pangyayaring pinakapinagsisihan nya sa buong buhay nya.

 

 

_FLASHBACK 7 months ago_

 

 

_“Alam mo kasi Park Chanyeol, manhid ka. Hindi mo alam na mahal kita? Bullshit, lagi akong nandyan tuwing kailangan mo ako. Lagi kitang sinasamahan sa mga trip mo! Matagal na kitang mahal, kaso hindi mo ako magagawang mahalin diba? Kasi sino ba naman ako? Haha”_

 

  
_Lasing si Baek at kausap si Chanyeol sa telepono. Magsasalita pa lang si Chanyeol nang biglang magsalita ulit si Baekhyun._

 

  
_“Shhhh! Wag kang iimik! Hindi pa ako tapos! Akala mo ba hindi ako nasasaktan tuwing may nagpapa-cute sa’yong babae? Sino ba yang ka meet-up mo last month? Si Ms. Legal Management? Hannah ba ‘yun? Ano bang panama ko dun? Tangina Chanyeol alam mo bang pinaiyak mo ako nung gabing yun! Buti na lang di naging okay yung meet-up nyo kasi gago di ko ata kaya.”_

  
_Nakikinig lang si Chanyeol. Wala syang imik, hinihintay matapos si Baekhyun._

  
_“Nakaka-insecure kasi lahat ng nagkakagusto sa’yo, magaganda, mayayaman, ka-level mo. Samantalang ako, funny lang. hahahahaha ha ha-ha! Ang nakakainis pa, bakit ba yang si Hannah na yan palagi na lang nakasinghal pag nakikita ako? Pinaparamdam ba nyang i’m Mr. Nobody? Well, pakisabi sa kanya, no need na ipamukha kasi alam ko na yun!”_

  
_“Baek...” tawag ni Chanyeol._

  
_“Sinabi nang wag kang magsalita eh!” Umiiyak na si Baek. “Pagkatapos nitong tawag na ‘to, magmo-move on na ako. Ekis ka na sa akin Park Chanyeol. Kaya babye na! Wag ka nang iimik! Ayokong malaman kung ano man yang sasabihin mo halehonwyomxu.....”_

_Hindi na naintindihan ni Chanyeol ang mga sumunod na sinabi ni Baek saka sya pinagpatayan ng telepono._

  
_After ng gabing ‘yun, iniwasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Awkward lahat. Pati si Sehun na part ng barkada, hindi alam kung kanino sasama. 3 months na ganun ang setup, iwasan, ngitian lang at tanguan. Naayos lang lahat nung sinet-up ni Sehun ang dalawa sa paborito nilang coffee shop at napagkasunduang never na nila pag-uusapan ang nangyari nung gabing ‘yun._

_Back to present~_

 

“Oo na B! Gagalit ka na naman eh! Iniinis lang kita hahaha hindi na po uungkatin, sorry na! “

 

  
“Oh e ano namang sinabi mo kay Jinri after nya magconfess? Tangina magbabayad ako kay Sehun. Talo ako sa pustahan, may gusto pala talaga sa’yo gago”

 

  
“Pinagpustahan nyo ako? Mga walanghiya kayo. Hahahaha. Pero nireject ko B. Wala akong ma-feel eh. Hindi kami click, you know.” — i know. Kasi tayo ang click. Bakit kasi hindi na lang ako?

 

  
“Jinri na ‘yun!! Ano pa bang gusto mo? Bagay naman kayo. Jusko, ilan pa ba ang paiiyakin mo chanchan? Sabihin mo nga sa akin? May nagugustuhan ka ba?”

 

  
“Meron hehe gusto mo ba malaman kung sino? Konting pilit lang B, aamin ako kung sino bilis hahahahaha”

 

  
“No thanks, wala akong panahon sa mga paganyan mo. Busy akong tao. At isa pa, lovelife mo yan. May sarili akong inaatupag na lovelife chanchan.”

 

  
And with that, nag-iba ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol. Parang inis? “At sino naman? Wala ka namang nababanggit sa akin ah? Wag mong sabihing meron nang nanliligaw sa’yo? Diba sabi ko, kailangan ko munang kilatisin? Pagkatapos ng nangyari dun sa relationship mo dun sa bugok mong ex na cheater, Baekhyun! Wag mo akong ginagalit ah”

 

  
“Joke lang Chanyeol ano ka ba? Ang aga-aga highblood? Haha! Biro lang ‘yun, wala talaga. Wala na atang magkakagusto sa akin.”

 

  
“Tinakot ko na lahat B. Sabi ko kasi malakas ka humilik. Hahahahahahaha”

 

  
Hindi na umimik si Baekhyun at pinagbabaan na ito ng telepono sa inis. Ganyan yang si Park Chanyeol. Nabubuhay na lang para inisin si Byun Baekhyun.

 

  
———————-

  
Few days later, ganun pa rin naman. Lagi silang magkakasama nina sehun at Chanyeol every lunch break. Walang bago. Until....

 

“Alam mo, feeling ko talaga magkakatuluyan sila ni Jinri. Imagine mo? Chanyeol at Jinri? Wow power couple! Narinig ko pa si Jinri kausap sa phone si Chanyeol. Ang sabi magkita na lang daw uli sila bukas after class at mukhang kinikilig si Jinri. Eto na ata yun, maaagaw na talaga sa atin si Chanyeol” Narinig ni Baek ang usapan ng dalawang babaeng nasa unahan nya on his way to the classroom.

 

  
Hindi mapigilan ni baek na maluha. Akala nya ni-reject na ni Chanyeol si Jinri? Akala ko ba hindi sila click? Bakit sila magkikita? Umuwi si Baekhyun nung araw na yun nang gulong-gulo. Tumatawag si Chanyeol sa phone pero hindi nya sinagot. Nakatulugan na nya ang pag-iyak kaya naman kinabukasan, pagod, at namamaga ang mga mata nya.

 

———

Eto na yun. Eto na yung araw na magkikita sila. Magkaka-girlfriend na ang bestfriend ko. He told himself.

 

  
Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun na nakarating sya sa classroom. Sinubukan syang kausapin ni Chanyeol pero wala. Wala sya sa sarili buong araw. Alam ni Chanyeol na may mali pero hindi nya ma-pinpoint kung ano.

 

 

6pm na at kakatapos lang ng last class nila. Pauwi na ang lahat, nauna na si Sehun dahil susunduin nya pa daw ang boyfriend nya, si Jongdae. Samantalang nahuli naman si Baek dahil sa bagal nyang kumilos, parang nanlalambot.

 

  
“Hoy baekhyun! Problema mo? Para kang lantang gulay dyan! Hahaha” singhal ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ah huh? Ako ba? Wala lang. gutom lang siguro”

 

“Ako wag mo pinaglololoko ah! Kaninang lunch ni hindi mo ginalaw ang pagkain mo. Binili pa kita ng strawberry shortcake tapos di mo naman inubos? Ikaw ba yan?” At sinundot-sundot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Baek.

 

  
“Wag kasi! Pagod ako ok? Bakit ka ba kasi andito? Tapos na klase diba? Bakit di ka pa umuuwi? Baka may pupuntahan ka pa. Shoo alis na!”

 

“Huh? E lagi tayong magkasabay umuwi? Parang tanga ‘to hahahahaha”

 

“So tanga ako? Ganun ba? Ok edi tanga ako. Grabe ang tanga ko talaga.” sarcastic na pagkasabi ni Baek.

 

 

“Problema mo ba B? May nangyari ba? Galit ka ba sakin?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol. Wala syang ma-gets sa mga nangyayari.

 

  
“Ako? Galit? Bakit ako magagalit? Eh kaibigan mo lang naman ako. Bakit mo naman sasabihin sa akin na biglang gusto mo na pala si Jinri at magliligawan na kayo diba? Sus easy.”

 

  
“Huh? Pinagsasabi mo dyan? Jinri? Magliligawan? Ediba nga ni-reject ko na?”

 

 

“Wag ako chanyeol ah! Narinig ko kahapon na magkikita daw kayo ngayon. Kilig na kilig pa nga si Jinri eh”

 

 

“Teka teka nga? Ano bang issue dito?” Di na napigilan ni Chanyeol. Inis na sya. Hindi nya maintindihan si Baek.

 

  
“Ang issue dito, nagsisinungaling ka na sakin. Akala ko ba di kayo click? Eh bakit magiging kayo na ata? At wala ka man lang pasabi? Ano to gugulatin mo na lang ako?”

 

  
“Wait? Nagseselos ka ba?” Natigilan si Baekhyun. Namula.

 

  
“Hindi.” Mahinang sagot niya.

 

  
“Weh? Nagseselos ka eh?” Sabay kiliti sa tagiliran ni Baekhyun. Isa pang kiliti sa may leeg. At isa pa uli sa tagiliran.

 

 

“Edi sige go, oo nagseselos ako. Yung mga sinabi ko noon sa’yo sa phone? Totoo yun. Totoo lahat. Mahal kita. Oh ok na? Masaya ka na? Naamin ko na? Ok na ba tayo? Napahiya mo na ako? Oo na ako na yung bestfriend mo na tangang nainlove sa’yo kahit na alam kong imposibleng magustuhan mo ako. Sige lang kasi tanga ako. Selos ako nang selos nang walang karapatan. Ako lang naman yung umiyak kagabi kasi magiging kayo na nung gusto mo. Ako yung kawawang bestfriend mo kasi umaasa pa rin kahit alam kong hindi naman ako kagusto-gusto.” Tumalikod na si Baekhyun kasi hindi nya na din alam ang gagawin at ayaw nyang makita ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol.

 

“Ok na ba Chanyeol? Pwede na ba akong umali—“

 

di na natapos ni Baekhyun yung sinasabi nya dahil may naramdaman syang mabigat na kamay na tumapik (read: tumuktok) sa ulo nya

 

“Aray ko! Chanyeol! Ano ba! Seryoso ako dito!!”

 

  
“Byun baekhyun, ako ba hindi? hindi ko alam kung manhid ka o slow o pareho pero pwede pagsalitain mo naman ako?”

 

  
Halatang gulat si baekhyun sa mga narinig nya. Ngayon lang ulit nya narinig bigkasin ni chanyeol ang buong pangalan nya.

 

  
“Bakit ba palagi mo na lang akong pinangungunahan? May sinabi ba akong hindi ka kagusto-gusto?”, ani chanyeol habang naglalakad paharap kay baek.

 

  
“May sinabi ba akong gusto kong maging girlfriend si Jinri?” chanyeol said while intently staring at baekhyun

 

 

“Ang problema kasi sa’yo hindi ka nagtatanong. Akala mo kilalang kilala mo ako, akala mo alam mo ang nararamdaman ko! Never kong sinabi na gusto ko sya. Ang sinabi ko sa’yo, nagtapat sya sa akin pero sinabi ko namang ni-reject ko diba?”

 

 

Hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun na umiyak. Kinakain sya ng insecurity at frankly, hindi nya ma-gets kung bakit sinasabi lahat ni chanyeol sa kanya ‘yun.

 

  
“Bakit?” baekhyun asked. He couldn’t help it. “Bakit mo ni-reject? Nasa kanya na lahat! Maganda sya, matalino, mabait, at honestly? Bagay kayo!”

 

  
“Sinong nagsabing bagay kami?” Chanyeol sounded so annoyed but baekhyun ignored it and answered. “Silang lahat! Pati ako! Obvious naman, gusto ng lahat na magkatuluyan kayo. Come on, don’t you see it? You’re perfect for each other. Kaya puntahan mo na. Maiinip sya. Bakit ka ba kasi nandito pa?”

 

  
“Byun baekhyun bakit mo ba ako pinagtatabuyan? Bakit ba ang kulit mo? Nakakainis ka na ah! Kanina ka pa! Hindi, ilang taon na akong nagtitimpi dyan sa ugali mo! Hindi ko alam kung ayaw mo lang makinig pero naiirita na ako!!!!”, at that point, baekhyun knew that chanyeol was mad—no not mad, he was furious. Sa walong taong pagkakaibigan nila ni chanyeol, tatlong beses lang ito umabot sa ganoong punto ng galit.

 

  
Una, nung may bully na nagtapon ng paboritong kwintas ni baekhyun (which was given to him by chanchan) at nalaman ni chanyeol na hinanap ito ni baek hanggang sa basurahan.

 

  
Pangalawa, nung first heartbreak ni baekhyun. Nalaman nyang may ibang dine-date yung boyfriend nya. Sinugod ni chanyeol yung lalaki at sinuntok. First time makipag-away ni chanyeol noon at pag-uwi nila, umiyak si Chanyeol. “Makikipag-away ka tapos kapag nasugatan ka iiyak-iyak ka” ani Baekhyun.

 

 

At pangatlo, ngayon. Kaharap nya si chanyeol, halatang galit kasi namumula na ang tenga. at some point, nakita pa ni baekhyun na sinasabunutan ni chanyeol ang sarili sa inis.

 

  
“Masyado kang fed up sa emotions mo, na hindi mo na napapansin ang feelings ko. Gago, nung nagtapat ka sa akin, salita ka nang salita ni wala na akong chance para sumingit. Alam ko overwhelming ang feeling pero bakit kailangan mo akong pagpatayan ng phone after? Bakit hindi mo ako pinagsalita? Putangina baekhyun hindi mo ako pinatulog nang isang linggo. Gusto kitang kausapin pero iniwasan mo ako. I was fucking ready to tell you how i feel. Ang tagal kong gusto umamin pero lagi mo akong kina-cut off. Ano bang kinakatakot mo? Putangina mahal kita. Bakit sa tingin mo hanggang ngayon wala akong ni-isang niligawan? Bakit sa tingin mo lagi kitang sinasamahan manuod ng sine kahit na ayaw na ayaw ko sa dilim?” mabilis na sabi ni chanyeol.

 

 

  
“Bakit sa tingin mo umiyak ako nung pinaiyak ka nung gago mong ex-boyfriend?!”

 

 

  
Baekhyun was shocked but then he quickly answered, “gago syempre masakit kamay mo. First time mo makipagsuntukan non at alam kong takot kang makikita ni tita yang sugat mo ha-haha-ha” baekhyun forced his laugh and when he turned to chanyeol, his smile faded right away upon seeing how serious chanyeol looked.

 

 

 

“Ekis. Mali. Boplaks. Umiyak ako kasi ginago ka nya. Umiyak ako kasi pinaiyak ka nya. Umiyak ako kasi alam kong nasayang yung cupcakes na pinaghirapan mong i-bake para sa monthsary nyo. Umiyak ako kasi gusto ko pa syang bugbugin, yung tipong hindi na sya makakangiti ulit after non. Pero tangina umiyak ako mainly dahil naisip ko na sana mas nagkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob. Sana nauna akong umamin. Edi sana ako yung kakain nung cupcakes na pinaghirapan mo? Sana niligawan kita agad kasi kung nauna ako, hindi mo sya makikilala, hindi ka iiyak, hindi ka masasaktan. Alam kong mahal kita. Alam ng Diyos yun kasi gabi-gabi kong dinadasal na kahit 5 mins na lakas ng loob lang para masabi ko sayo lahat. Yung kay Jinri? Hindi kami magkikita. Hindi ko alam kung san galing yung balitang yan pero hindi yun totoo. Hindi na nga kami nag-usap after her confession eh”

 

 

  
Baekhyun freezed. He couldn’t believe all the things he’s hearing. Kagabi lang iyak sya nang iyak knowing na kinabukasan may possibility na magkaroon na ng girlfriend si chanyeol. Pero ngayon? Wow too good to be true. Hindi nya namalayang sinasampal nya na ang sarili nya.

 

 

“Hey! Why are you hitting yourself? Stop! H-hey!!! B! Baekhyun!”

 

 

Natauhan si baekhyun. Hindi sya nananaginip, sabi nya sa sarili. “Alam mo ikaw? Kung natatakot kang mawala ako sa tabi mo kaya sinasabi mo lahat yan, well don’t! Hindi ako mawawala. Kaya wag mong pilitin magkafeelings sakin please lang? Ako? Over jinri? Nagpapatawa ka ba? Gago to ah. Hindi mo kailangang magsinungaling Park. Alam ko ang totoo”

 

 

  
Kumunot ang noo ni chanyeol. “Huh? Tangina naman baekhyun anong tingin mo sa akin? Sisirain ko friendship natin at kunyaring aamin sa’yo kahit di totoo ang feelings ko?” umiiyak na si chanyeol sa galit.

 

 

“Ganyan ba kababaw ang tingin mo sakin? Alam mo, ikaw lang ang tumitingin nang ganyan sa sarili mo. Bakit ba hindi mo makitang kagusto-gusto ka? Bakit hindi mo maisip na karapat-dapat kang mahalin? Lahat ng tao alam yon, maliban sa’yo. Mahal kita pero siguro kailangan tanggapin mo muna sa sarili mo na hindi ka perpekto pero kamahal mahal ka. Puntahan mo na lang ako kapag ok na takbo ng utak mo kasi di ko kayang ayusin yan”, and with that, Baek was left alone.

 

——————

  
Baekhyun’s with Sehun at the coffee shop, crying. Yung tipong iyak with sound pero he does not care anymore. Nasasaktan sya, naguguluhan.

 

  
“Tanga ka kasi baek. Alam naming lahat na mahal ka ni Chanyeol, pero bakit ikaw hindi?”

 

  
“Alam nyo?”

 

 

“Fucking yes. Naalala mo nung may sakit si chanyeol? Pero iyak ka nang iyak dahil sabi mo babagsak ka na sa major mo at takot kang madisappoint si Tita Byun? Chanyeol went to your condo kahit ginaw na ginaw sya, may dalang ice cream at laptop para manuod ng movies right?”

 

 

  
“Yeah, he said he was bored sa condo nya. I ended up taking care of him that night. God, he’s an idiot sometimes. May lagnat pero nagdala ng ice cream?!”

 

 

“He was not bored. He was worried about you. He called us para puntahan ka but we were all busy with our term papers kasi issubmit na sya kinabukasan. Hindi ka nya natiis at pinuntahan ka sa condo so yeah, i agree. He’s an idiot sometimes lalo na when it comes to you.”

 

  
Muntik na maibuga ni baekhyun yung kapeng iniinom nya.

 

“Naalala mo nung one time nag-try si Chanyeol na makipag-meet up dun sa schoolmate nating si Hannah and we all thought they were going to end up dating but didn’t?”

 

 

“Yeah. He said the girl was so loud and that it annoyed him so much. Chanyeol is so picky eh hindi naman kagwapuhan. Hello? Mukhang mas maingay pa ako dun sa babae pero di nya na tinawagan after their meet-up? That was cruel, damn”

 

 

“He told me he could not stop thinking about you during the meet-up that he ended up saying your name out loud. The girl was not happy of course! She was Ms. Legal Management, she was famous for fuck’s sake tapos yung ka-date nya, iba ang pangalang babanggitin?”

 

 

  
Baekhyun couldn’t utter a word. Kaya pala everytime makakasalubong nya yung babae, palagi na lang masama ang tingin.

 

 

“And then remember the night we all surprised chanyeol and gathered at his place. We were out of drinks so you wanted to buy some but did not want to spend money that’s why you grabbed chanyeol’s wallet but then he shouted at you and grabbed it back?”

 

 

“Yes. That brat! I was hurt you know? Why yell at me? Ok lang naman kung sabihin nyang ayaw nya manlibre ng drinks. I was so mad that i stormed off crying”

 

 

  
“He yelled at you not because ayaw nya manlibre. That’s THE park chanyeol. You really think he’ll get mad if we spend his money? That guy’s wealthy. Baek ano ba? Haha. He was not mad. He was flustered, shocked! He did not want you to open his wallet because your picture was there. There were 2 pictures actually. One was your baby picture and the other one was a picture of you and him together. He was not ready to confess that’s why he yelled.”

 

 

  
There was an awkward silence. Baekhyun didn’t know how to react. He was dumbfounded.

 

  
“I know it’s hard for you to believe na mahal ka nya dahil siguro iniisip mo na mediocre ka at isang park chanyeol sya? Pero baek, hindi ganun sa love. Mahal mo kasi mahal mo. Sana makita mo lahat ng nakikita namin sa’yo. You are way more than what you label yourself now. Ang tagal nyo na ring paikot-ikot. Ano pa bang iniintay nyo? End of the world?”

 

 

And by that, baekhyun stood up. Hindi nya alam ang ginagawa nya pero ang alam nya lang, kailangan nyang puntahan si Chanyeol.

 

  
“Sehun, i owe you a lot pero saka na tayo magkwentahan, i need to see Chanyeol.”

 

——————

  
He was at the elevator front, contemplating whether to go up and see Chanyeol or not. What will he tell the taller? Anong magiging reaksyon ni Chanyeol? These thoughts were immediately cut off when the elevator opened and he saw Chanyeol there, parang nagmamadali, parang may pupuntahan. Sa sobrang occupied ay hindi nya napansin si Baek.

 

 

Papasok na sana sa kotse si chanyeol nang tawagin sya ni Baek. “C-chanyeol!”

 

  
The taller immediately turned, looking for the person calling him, though he’s sure that it’s Baek. That voice, he knows that voice because that’s his favorite sound after all.

 

  
Baek was about to say something when Chanyeol ran towards him and hugged him. “I was supposed to go to your condo and apologize. I realized i was a bit harsh and that i should have not been angry since you must be in shock with all the things I said. I’m so sorry baek. I’m sorry!”

 

 

  
The taller was panicking, hell he was shaking. He did not realize he was talking too fast while still hugging Baekhyun.

 

 

The smaller couldn’t help but smile. He thought to himself ‘ _ahhh, this is where I belong. I was so focused on my feelings that i did not realise this giant has feelings too. This idiot, really. **My idiot**_ ’

 

 

“Wait chan, I can’t breathe”

 

  
“Oh, sorry, sorry. I guess I just wanted to tell you that i’ll wait for you. No matter what. Really baek, I love you. And if you don’t believe me right now, it’s okay. I don’t plan on stopping anyway.”

 

 

Baekhyun was still quiet. They’re already in the car since Chanyeol insisted na ihatid si Baek sa condo nya. He‘s quietly driving but his mind were full of thoughts, which he couldn’t obviously say out loud since it will be too awkward considering how long the silence has been. His thoughts were put on hold when Baekhyun spoke.

 

 

“Babe.”

 

 

  
“Huh?” Chanyeol was confused

 

 

  
“Babe ang gusto kong endearment natin”, baekhyun said “but ikaw, kung ayaw mo, pwede naman nating palitan. Pero cute kasi ang Babe diba? Pag gusto mo ko lambingin, ok din ang baby.”, he giggled.

 

 

“Does this mean..???”

 

 

  
“I’m sorry Chan, it took so long for me to see how you feel. This is too much for me you know? We’re friends, and i’m in love with you and i’m afraid you didn’t feel the same when i should have just asked you how you feel.” the smaller said. “And i have lots of insecurities but i’ll try my best to overcome it. I love you too, i guess you know that already. I was picturing this for so long. Us, being in love. Us, being together. But damn, ibang iba ito. Mahal na mahal kita Chanyeol. Mahal kita, alam ko cheesy pero mahal kita. Wag mo akong tatawanan pero mahal talaga kita” Baekhyun said sabay lagay ng dalawang kamay sa mukha para matakpan ang pamumula nito, waiting for Chanyeol’s reaction.

 

 

  
Chanyeol on the other hand pulled over which shocked Baek. Tinanggal nya ang kamay nya sa mukha at humarap kay Chanyeol only to see the taller na tulala, namumula at nakahawak sa dibdib.

 

 

  
“Babe, are you alright? Bakit? May masakit ba? Oh god, bakit ka nakahawak sa dibdib mo? Anong nangyari?”

 

 

  
“Baek, you should really really be ware of what you’re telling me. Lalo na i’m driving. You saying na mahal mo ako, i almost had a heart attack. I feel like i’m about to die.” the taller said while reaching for the smaller’s hand. Namumula pa rin si Chanyeol, parang hindi makahinga pero mas kalmado na.

 

 

  
“Mahal na mahal kita, Baek. Ano bang ginawa mo sakin at hulog na hulog ako? Akin na nga yang kamay mo! Gusto ko hawakan para alam kong totoo lahat ‘to.”

 

 

  
Tahimik yung byahe after nun. Tahimik, pero comforting. Tahimik, pero nakakakilig. Tahimik pero masaya. Minsan sasabay sila pareho sa kantang magp-play, minsan magkakatinginan tapos biglang ngingiti, minsan biglang pipisilin ang kamay ng isa’t isa.

 

 

  
Nang makarating sila sa tapat ng condo, na-realize ni Chanyeol na nakatulog na si Baek.

 

 

  
“Babe? Babe, gising na, andito na tayo” chanyeol said while tinatapik si Baekhyun. The smaller must have been exhausted since a lot of things happened that day at sobra na rin ang naiiyak kaya hindi agad-agad nagising. But then he immediately opened his eyes when he felt a warm pair of lips pressed on his.

 

 

His eyes widened in shock pero unti-unti ay nagrespond na rin sya. It was the best feeling, he said to himself. It was their first and it felt right.  
“Hindi ako sanay humalik kaya kailangan natin ng maraming practice, Babe.” ani Chanyeol.

 

 

  
Baekhyun laughed. He took off his seatbelt and leaned closer to Chanyeol. This time he initiated the kiss. It was a long, intimate one. “Hmm. Babe that was our second kiss, I think we’re going a little bit too fast. I’m not sure if this is healthy”, Chanyeol kids.

 

 

 

  
“That kiss was long overdue babe, we are years behind schedule, we have to keep up.”

 

 

—end—


End file.
